yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Klang's plan for Zootopia/Showing the Evidence
Here is how Thaddeus E. Klang begins his evil plan for Zootopia in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang got upset with the damage to his Tantabus machine. Thaddeus E. Klang: That is impossible! That insolent Fennec Fox should've never interfere! Feathers, Are you getting the machine repaired yet? Feathers McGraw: (nodded while fixing the machine) Thaddeus E. Klang: With the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher free from Tartarus, We shall rule Zootopia. And with the 13 Journals all together, I will be invincible. Then, The Nightmare Family and Bill shall gain control of it, Remake Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, The Robot Probes will storm around other worlds, And along with Equestria, And no one, Not even Princess Yuna will stand in my way! (laughs evilly) So, Klang and McGraw got ready to work on the Tantabus machine again. Back at ZPD, Yuna was researching on the Journals as Ford arrived to join her. Princess Yuna: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Ford. Ford Pines: Happy to help, Yuna. So, What's next on the agenda? Princess Yuna: Well, We've showed the evidence to Chief Bogo. We have to stop Klang and McGraw from getting their metallic hands and flippers on the Journals. Finn: Well, It wasn't easy learning what Zootopia was like when our tribes were free from the ice after thousands of years. Smilo: And if it weren't for Judy or Nick, We would've never bring peace to our tribes now that all prey and predators live in harmony. Finn and I were partners to them ever since. Finn: It's true, Judy and Nick became the two glues that brought us all together. Yuna was working on the map, Imaging the actions on Rainforest District. The Journals were brought together. Pound Cake was showing Dipper his app dancing with Gazelle. Gazelle: (in app) Wow, You're one hot dancer, Pound Cake. Dipper Pines: Hey, Cool app. Chief Bogo: What'cha got there!? Pound Cake: (hiding his IPad) Nohing! Chief Bogo: Show me! Just as Pound Cake showed Chief Bogo his IPad, He showed him his app wth Gazelle. Chief Bogo: Gotcha! (as he and Pound Cake laughed) Think you're the only Gazelle fan?! Later, The Cake Twins started training themselves. Pound Cake: (punching the punchbag) Take that! And this! And that! (punches really hard and through the wall and hits Clawhauser) Clawhauser: (in pain) OW! Pound Cake: Sorry! Dipper Pines: That's gotta hurt. Pumpkin Cake: (practicing her magic of teleportation) Caught you red handed! Mabel Pines: You go, Pumpkin Cake! Chief Bogo: Something's up with these two foals for sure. Nick Wilde: Well, They seem to be Junior Cop materials themselves compared to Chicken Little. Annie Fox: Either that, Or it's your doing. (as they chuckled and kissed) Princess Yuna: Do you have any water? Ford Pines: (gives Yuna a water bottle) Here you are. Princess Yuna: Thanks! Yuna took plenty of water. Ford Pines: Now, If we could only find a way. The two principals from Canterlot High, Celestia and Luna might give us a helping hand. Nick Wilde: So, Yuna. Do you have a plan? Princess Yuna: Hmmm? Ford Pines: Give her time, Nick. Nick Wilde: No hurry. Then, Judy had an idea. The idea was to train Yuna and her friends, cousins and Snowdop to be Junior Cops of the ZPD, So, She brought out th ZPD applications. Judy Hopps: Hey, Yuna. I had a better idea. Princess Yuna: Really, Judy? What is it? So, Judy showed her and her friends, cousins and Snowdrop the applications for the Zootopia Police Academy. Judy Hopps: We could use some new recruits in the ZPD. Princess Yuna: Wow. Just like we trained at Golden Oaks Library, That'll be great. Snowdrop: It sure would. Princess Flurry Heart: Just like old times Zootopia. Nick Wilde: Better get started. Judy Hopps: Training starts tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225